


One Step at a Time

by Cyan475



Series: Make Your Chances [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan475/pseuds/Cyan475
Summary: A collection of 100-word fics focusing on Hubert and Caspar and their relationship. See notes on each chapter for summaries/warnings.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Make Your Chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706575
Kudos: 11





	1. core

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hubert. I've been posting drabbles on Twitter for a while, and decided to celebrate by compiling them here for my fellow CasBert shippers. I hope to create more content of them (fingers crossed)
> 
> No warnings apply. This is what the ship is, to me.

When a joke is made at his expense, Hubert knows to laugh. When others think he shouldn't accept it, he knows to stop them. ' _You only feel bad because you would've said the same_ ,' he'd point out, and their anger will be directed at him.  
When, instead of storming off, Caspar looks him in the eye and tells him, "If you really don't want me to stand up for you, say it," Hubert doesn't know what to do.  
There is always so many reasons to refuse help, yet he wonders why he can't bring himself to do it this time.


	2. bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academy phase, no warnings apply. Something that would've happened before the last story.

"You have to admit, their concern isn't unfounded." Caspar looked up to see Hubert looming behind him. He overheard, then, though didn't look bothered. "Evil, mind-altering dark magic is terrifying, after all."  
Caspar scowled at the villain laugh. "That's not helping, you know?"  
"I don't _need_ help."  
"Well, I don't like it when losers run their mouth." Caspar took an ax the underclassmen discarded. He felt like breaking a training dummy, for some reason. "They should've been mad at your shitty vague instructions. Now _that's_ fair criticism." He could feel Hubert glaring daggers at him, but why would he care?


	3. left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academy phase, Cindered Shadows route, no warnings apply.

Off the good news from his investigation that Edelgard--and Linhardt--'s disappearance had nothing to do with those who slither in the dark, Hubert's mind cleared enough of the fog of dread to feel annoyance again. Specifically at Caspar, who walked listlessly to his room as his stomach grumbled. "Forgot to eat, I see? Is your head so small as to be incapable of holding more than one thought at a time?"  
The response he got instead of the usual angry shout was an uneasy question. "Lin... he's gotta be fine, right?"  
Hubert scoffed. "Obviously. He has Her Majesty with him."


	4. runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academy phase, no warnings apply. Hubert tells the story of what happened in the Insurrection to only one other person.

The sky started lighting up as Hubert finished his story. It was time for training, but Caspar wanted to stay at their balcony longer. "I still can't believe you ran away from home." Something wasn't right about it, there was clearly a lot Hubert didn't want to tell, but, "I wish I was there."  
Hubert looked like he got slapped. "I mean!" Caspar continued, "It--could've been fun?"  
Hubert was silent for a bit, but two blinks and he had a sly grin again. "It might've been better," Hubert agreed. "I would've gone home voluntarily when you inevitably annoyed me."  
"Hey!"


	5. fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, no warnings apply. I wish I have the resilience to write the entire FWB-to-friends-to-maybe-lovers story (laughs)

Hubert knows it's a game. He _does_. He doubts it's about romance anymore. Caspar's playing chicken with him to see who would give up first, say 'This is a waste of time,' because he has less at stake than Hubert does.  
He'd smiled so easily on that hilltop, lit brighter by the sun halfway up the sky, among nature and adventure where he belonged, and held Hubert's hand still. "I'm happy to spend time with you," Caspar said, and Hubert knows he meant it.  
Hubert runs his hand down his face. He's lost his heart to this game of chicken.


	6. monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magnus Archives AU, warning for mind control. Fear avatars are... fun :)

Unbefitting of one whose will has been violated, Caspar revels in Hubert's compellings. He protects his information and fights back just enough to make Hubert use force, but not so much that the Eye consumes him in its hunger for knowledge. It's a waste of time and effort, one that Hubert would take issue with had it not been so pleasurable to take over the mind and body of one of the Slaughter, get a taste of what a force of nature wrapped in human form feels like under his thumb, bowed down to his will. It is rather addictive.


	7. end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War phase, Verdant Wind route, warning for death. An enemy general gave Claude Hubert's letter, they say.

"You feel guilty, don't you?" Hubert's sneer was weak, but Caspar caught it easily so close to his ear. "Because Linhardt died?"  
"Shut up," Caspar hissed. "Your wounds'll open again."  
Hubert chuckled. "Idiot." His voice adopted a low note reserved for sincerity. "It wasn't your fault. And... thank you for trying, but--"  
"Hubert, please." Caspar couldn't bear to consider anything beyond the present. The letter Hubert had given him felt heavier than the person. But he wouldn't have to deal with it, Caspar decided, because they're going to return together. He wouldn't lose another friend.  
Hubert kept silent afterwards.


End file.
